Crazy About You - Family Element Prequel
by CantTouchMe567
Summary: Daichi becomes nervous about proposing to his boyfriend Suga, but he finally does it. What will Suga's response be? And what will happen afterwards.


Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters or parts, I also do not own a restaurant called Urasawa's

AN: Have fun reading this! I wrote the whole thing late at night, so it might be a terrible story and I can't even tell. Well have a nice day.

Late evening on a Wednesday night at the Sawamura Daichi - Sugawara Koushi apartment. Suga was on his computer typing something up for work while Daichi kept looking over at him from the kitchen.

They had met four years ago In college, and started working at the same company together afterwards. After a year of knowing each other Suga made an awkward love confession and they started going out. After about a year and a half of being in a relationship they moved in together. Right now they were in a comfortable relationship, and more importantly... they were both happy.

But Daichi felt like something was missing... he wanted more. When the thought of marrying Sugawara entered his mind, he subconsciously began looking at rings. He found the perfect one too. It was simple enough... a silver band with grooves on either side of it. Suga didn't like to show off very much, so Daichi thought it suited him.

He was just so... unsure. So many thoughts rushed through Daichi's head. 'What if we're not ready for this yet? What if he says no and breaks up with me?' He couldn't help but think things like this, however, he made a hasty decision and already made reservations at a restaurant. A really fancy one at that. He just didn't know how to bring it up.

"Hey, Koushi?" Daichi called out, beginning to walk over to where he was sitting on the couch with his laptop.

Daichi didn't often use his first name, so it caught his attention when he did. "Yeah?" He asked, looking away from the computer screen.

Daichi plopped down on the couch, next to him. "You busy this Friday night?" He asked, nonchalantly not making eye contact.

"Hmm?" He said as he looked back down at his computer and continued typing. "I'm not doing anything, and I have the weekend off too, if there's something you wanna do." He suddenly hit a key hard on the keyboard. "Done." He said, and closed the computer. He moved to the side and put his laptop on the coffee table, then turned to Daichi to give him his full attention, giving him his sweet smile that Daichi loved so much.

"Ah, I was thinking about going on a date with you Friday night, that's all. We haven't been out on a real date in a while, so I wanted to treat you to something special." Daichi said completely calm, but he could feel himself start to lose that calm little by little.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Suga smiled brightly. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Huh? Oh, uh... I already made reservations." Daichi said lightly scratching at his face.

"Wha- reservations? Where are you taking me?" Suga asked confused, and surprised.

"It's..." Wait! He couldn't tell him! "It's a surprise." He said with a smile.

"Eh? No way, really?" Koushi asked disappointed that he wasn't getting and answer. "Fine, but it better not be something crazy." He said sternly.

They chatted a bit more before going to bed that night. Before Daichi even realized it, Friday night came and he was extremely nervous.

"So, how am I supposed to dress for our mystery date?" Suga asked from the bathroom as he shaved his face. Daichi had just finished getting ready.

"Nice." He replied as he pulled the boxed ring out from a drawer in the small table next to his bedside.

"What kind of nice are we taking here? Like 'meeting your parents for the first time' nice? 'Church' nice? Or like 'fancy' nice?" He questioned further.

"Fancy nice." He replied again and took a deep breath putting the small box inside his coat pocket.

Just then the bathroom lights clicked off and Suga came into the bedroom, in his boxers and a teeshirt, having not changed yet. "Where on earth are you taking me?"

"I told you-" He was cut off.

"I know, I know. It's a secret." He said with hand gestures. "Damn," He said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "you look hot... and now I know what to wear."

Daichi smiled and watched him as he changed into black dress pants and a plum colored shirt with a grey patterned tie. Daichi wore black dress pants with a white shirt and a blue patterned tie.

They arrived at the restaurant within the next half hour, and Sugawara couldn't believe where they were, and was silent until after they were at their table. "Wow. Urasawa's? Didn't I say not to do anything carzy?" He sat back in his chair, but then came up again. "This place is so expensive, I'm afraid to look at the menu."

Daichi smiled and chuckled. "I love you, and I want to treat you tonight. Especially since we havent ever been on a super fancy date before. But dont worry, I budgeted for this dinner, so I have the money. I want you to look at your menu and pick anything you want, no matter the price."

"Ugh, I love you too." Suga said trying to laugh, but looked like he felt guilty, as he picked up his menu and started looking. Daichi couldn't help but smile at him.

They ordered their food, and chatted until it arrived, and both of them thoroughly enjoyed the expensive steaks they both got. After they finished their deserts, Daichi was sure they had been there for at least an hour and a half, maybe two hours already, but the night was still young.

"I could not be more stuffed." Suga said looking at Daichi. "Thank you Daichi. You always spoil me so much. I don't deserve you, you're too good for me."

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You have amazing patience, your words are always thoughtful and kind, and you have a beautiful heart." Daichi said trying to rein in his emotions. "Koushi,... there's something important, that I want to ask you."

"Yeah?" Suga asked, completely unaware of what was about to happen. Daichi took a deep breath and swallowed hard, before standing up and taking another deep breath. "Are you ok?" Suga asked.

Daichi nodded. "Sugawara Koushi," he pulled the box out from his coat pocket, and getting down on one knee. "I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Suga sat there, staring at Daichi with wide eyes and his jaw left hanging in awe. "Will you marry me?"

Sugawara blinked a few times and closed his mouth. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth. "Can- can you... say that again?" Suga asked, starting to get emotional.

Daichi smiled, but worry was still evident in his features. "Will you marry me?"

Suga's breaths started coming in and out quicker, filled with emotion, and he covered his face with both of his hands. "Oh gosh." He said into his hands before sniffling and moving them to the sides of his head to look at Daichi again, and nodding. "Yea... yes. Yes." He said, smiling and beginning to crying.

Daichi smiled, breathed out, relieved, and laughed the slightest bit. He took Koushi's hand away from his face and put the ring on his finger. They both stood up and hugged each other, Suga holding him tightly.

Few people in the restaurant clapped and soon they stopped hugging. "Um... I'm gonna... go to the restroom." Suga said, voice still shaky, and wiping tears away from his face.

Daichi nodded. "I'll settle the bill and get some boxes." He said, and Sugawara left.

Once he was in the restroom, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He walked to the mirror and he saw that he looked like an emotional mess. He started running the water and splashed some in his face. He took another deep breath before turning the water off. His hands rested on the counter and he looked at them, staring at the ring on his finger. He felt himself start to get emotional again and grabbed a towel from a large basket on the counter in the restroom, and dried his face.

'He planned this.' Suga thought. 'He had the night picked out, he had the reservations, he budgeted for tonight, and he even had a ring.' Suga was feeling so many emotions, happy, sad, confused. Yes he loved him, and yeah he wanted to marry him, he just didn't know what to feel. They had never talked about marriage before, well not their own at least, so it came as a complete surprise to him.

He suddenly laughed, and smiled and he couldn't stop. He fixed his hair a little before leaving the bathroom, to join his fiancé.

They took their leftovers and left the restaurant, the drive home proved to be good though.

Sugawara kept glancing over at Daichi who drove them back to their apartment. "So... when did you decide to do this?" He finally asked while smiling.

Daichi laughed before answering. "Um... I'm not entirely sure myself. The idea just came to me one day and then I found myself looking at rings. Even after I had the ring, I wasn't sure when the right time would be. Before I knew it I had made a reservation and asked you out tonight."

Suga smirked. "Wow." He took Daichi's free hand in his own. "I love you."

"I love you too." Daichi said glancing his way.

As soon as they entered the apartment a heated make out session began. Daichi dropped the leftovers on the counter, and held Koushi's head.

Their kiss was in no way gentle or calm. It started out heated and rough, their tongues dancing and swirling around each others for dominance. They stumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed not bothering to turn on the lights.

Daichi's hands were all over Suga while they were passionately kissing. He managed to get his tie off and unbutton a few buttons on his shirt before they had to separate for air.

Both of them breathed heavily, and began frantically removing each others clothes. They were both quickly stripped down to their boxers and Daichi laid Suga on the bed on his back. Daichi was on all fours above him, and he kissed him more gently now, nipping at his lip and kissing at his jaw.

He began sucking at Suga's neck when he began palming him through his boxers. Suga began moaning and groaning gently moving his hips up into Daichi's hand.

"Daichi." He whined. "More."

Daichi obliged him and pulled Suga's boxers off, along with his own a moment later. He reached over and pulled some lube out of the nightstand drawer, pouring some on his fingers before slowly touching Suga's waiting hole.

Daichi inserted his finger and soon added another, while his other hand started slowly pumping Suga's already hard penis.

"Aaah!" Suga moaned out as Daichi found his sweet spot. "Daichi! I-I need you."

Daichi couldn't help but tease. "Where do you need me, Koushi? I won't know if you don't tell me."

"Daichi!" Suga said exasperated, giving him a look of disapproval.

Daichi smiled evilly while hitting his sweet spot again. "AAAaahh! Inside me! I need your hot penis inside of me!

Daichi took his fingers out of Suga and lubed up his penis stroking it a few times before lining it up with his entrance.

He pushed it in slowly allowing Suga to adjust to his size and leaned over kissing him softly. "You good?" Daichi asked before Suga nodded and he began thrusting in and out of him, hard.

Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck. "Aaahh! Aaahh! AAahhh! Oh, god! Daichi!"

"Koushi... Koushi." Daichi grunted out. He kept hitting that bundle of nerves inside of Suga and both of them knew they were close. Soon Daichi came inside of him, while Suga came all over their chests.

They rode out their orgasms and Daichi was about to pull out. "Wait! Don't pull out yet." He said keeping his arms wrapped around his neck. They pecked kisses at each other for a few minutes before starting a slow kissing session again.

"Hey." Daichi said getting Suga's attention. "You ready for round two?" Suga smiled at him with a lustful look in his eyes.


End file.
